


But Thy Name That Is My Enemy

by pikirachu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (mostly from the author), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Background Relationships, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Medium Burn, Monsters & Mana (Voltron), Swearing, Top Keith (Voltron), Unreliable Narrator, archive warnings are kind of a spoiler but also not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikirachu/pseuds/pikirachu
Summary: “Pike said Keith's name like it was something precious—something to be protected. So maybe, he had reacted to something else. And Keith realized it was the first time Pike had referred to him by his given name all night. Secretly, he didn't mind the nicknames—except the ones centered around his hair. But even those ones weren't so bad. It was strange. Everyone else had granted him typical epithets. Coran always called him, "dear boy" with affection, and Shiro occasionally called him "kid" if he was trying to get him out of a mood, and Allura called him by his formal name when she was admonishing him. But Keith had also heard them speak similarly to other people. Pike had created these nicknames just for him.”---A dancer and a bartender meet in a tavern--and neither of them was originally a dancer nor a bartender to begin with. But those secrets are for them to keep and the rest of the world to find out later. A High Fantasy AU with political intrigue, bad sonnet style curses, and worse angst. And sex (like, later or something).---Also if you want to be my beta, please look at the end notes.





	1. Chapter 1

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
By any other word would smell as sweet"

— Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet

\---

The witch's magic twines in knots, and Lance's eyes glow blue in the dark — the very same color as the bands forming around his left wrist. Her face is mere inches away from Lance's ears, but her voice echoes in the distance, bouncing off the rock formations growing her cave. With a sharp jolt, the bands tighten until they cut into his skin.The threads become soaked with his blood.

Lance screams and hears nothing.

\---

Lively music filled the air alongside the sounds of harsh laughter and the dull clink of well worn wooden mugs. The tavern was alight with candles, flooded with the smell of hot food coming fresh from the back, and accompanied by whiskey older than the great dragon herself. The rhythmic thud of bare feet on the wooden floor nearly shook the tables, but the bar counter remained steady.

And Keith steadily remained behind the bar, scowling at… nothing, in particular. His face was just like that. Luckily, no one was paying attention to his face, because everyone in the room was paying attention to the performance in front. The travelers staying in the rooms upstairs had little money with them and had offered to provide entertainment instead. Given how busy Keith was, it was well worth the trade.

He only had time to glance up for a moment to see dainty toes pointed in the air. Sheer fabric slowly glided down inch by inch, revealing long, well-oiled legs. A blush wound its way to Keith's face. He was no prude, but there was a reason the trio were generating so much money, and it had little to do with the admittedly impressive skills of its musicians. Keith couldn't see the dancer's face from this angle, but by the looks of the audience, his face wasn't exactly the star of the show. The fabric and feet quickly slipped out of Keith's view with a thud, and the music ground to a halt.

"He told you not to touch him!"

"Mekka, no. Don't — "

Keith was moments from jumping over the bar, before a small woman appeared above the crowd, dragging a burly elf up with her by his pointed ears. Jeers and hisses echoed through the room, but above it all, the woman roared, "We had one rule before we began this performance. Don't touch the dancer. This little fart flavored meat pile decided to not do that. So, you have two choices: We end the show or you take this guy out..." 

The booing increased in volume and a voice shouted from the back, "Kick him out! Kick him out! Kick him out!" It wasn't long before one became two and two became four, and soon enough the whole tavern was chanting. Technically, Keith should be attempting to control the crowd, but kicking out one drunk and disrespectful person wouldn't hurt. He was "too busy" anyway. Whoops.

With a great cheer, the drunkard was hoisted out the door and into the darkness of the empty streets. The music restarted and the tavern's patrons once again settled into their places. All around him, Keith could hear them revert back to their drunken giggling and slurred orders of more beer. He washed some more glasses and prepared for the night ahead. He would be lucky if he managed to go to bed without beer soaking his shirt.

\----------

Long after the performance had ended and all the silvers and coppers had been gathered up, Keith had finally finished cleaning and could sit with Coran and the performers to divvy up the shares of today's profits. Coran could very well hold his own as a haggler, but if something went south, it was always nice to have a little muscle at the table. The trio also had a big man, so Keith quickly grabbed his knives, a bowl of oil, and a sharpener. He might as well work while attempting to be intimidating.

"Whoa! Is that a Galran whetstone?"

Keith froze in place and whipped his head toward Coran. He had recognized the equipment. It wouldn't be long before Keith himself was recognized as Galra — and then after that, it was only a matter of time.

"Those things are extraordinarily rare! You're really lucky to have been gifted with it." The stranger's eyes crinkled with delight and a warm smile erupted over his face. Keith's gaze softened. Big as he may be, he didn't seem like a huge threat. Someone who would speak lightly of Galra custom must have been familiar with it at some point. The stranger's gaze traveled up from the stone to Keith's eyes, "May I?"

Keith hesitated for just a fraction of a second and saw the man's proffered hands pull back. Good, if rejected, he would bend. That was as good a quality as it was rare. Keith gave a soft nod and presented the block with two hands, as was custom in his homeland. The big man took it and began inspecting it with practiced motions. It was very curious. Keith had never met another Galra citizen this far outside of the border. He thought he was unique in that regard. "How did you know it was a gift? I wasn't aware that traditional Galra customs were common knowledge in Arus."

"They aren't. D'you mind if I help, by the way? You have many knives and, um, I have a little bit of experience in the kitchen." He waited for Keith to acquiesce, and Keith was glad for the reprieve. It was tiring to look into the eyes of what seemed like such an honest person. Keith watched him work the blade back and forth on the stone. "I worked in the Balmera colonies for a little bit. The Galra there were not as harsh as the locals believed — but that's only because, like, compared to the badlands, literally anything else on the planet would be not as harsh."

"Is that your homeland, ser — the badlands?" Keith's voice was rough with sentiment. The badlands were his home too, in the same way that volcanoes are home to fire. It was hard to believe that this gentle soul could have been the product of the continent's most unforgiving territory. 

The other members of the trio stopped their bargaining to stare at Keith — and he was beginning to wonder if saying anything at all was too much — when they all burst into laughter, tears dripping from their eyes. He wasn't sure what was so funny.

The lithe one — the dancer — managed to gain control of himself first. The other two were still shaking, and Keith was mildly afraid that they'd accidentally cut themselves on the knives. "First of all, that's hilarious. Hunk here could never be from the badlands. Just look at him! There isn't a bastard bone in his body. Second of all — " He turned to Hunk and his laughter started once again, bubbling up in giggles that seemed to shake his whole body. "This guy called you, ser Hunk! That's wild. What the hell!"

"If you're only going to tease me, then ask your man to return my knives and I'll sit elsewhere." Keith's Galra accent sat heavy on his tongue, no longer bothering to mask his origins.

"Oh, so the mullet just wants to play muscle?" The dancer's cheeks burned red with anger and he stood up to a not inconsiderable height. Were it not for the rounded ears, Keith would have thought him him an elf. But the intimidation tactic — while ineffective — was starting to get on his nerves. His hair was not a mullet. It was just long! "All work and no play makes a bartender dull like his kn — HUNK!"

With practiced ease, Hunk scooped the dancer into his arms and over his shoulder. The smile on his face was half-apologetic, half-amused, and not at all annoyed. "I apologize for Pike's behavior today. This is my true purpose at this table. Pike has an unfortunate, um — "

"Charm?"

"Shut up, Pike."

"Charisma?"

"No, really, please be quiet. Every time you speak, your whole body moves and you are heavier than you look. Have you gained weight recently?"

"Yes, and with zero regrets because your pies are delicious!"

Keith smiled softly. While Pike's antics were a little annoying, they were also... mildly endearing. "What about 'predisposition'?"

Hunk returned a smile. And although Keith could not see Pike's face, they could all hear his grumbling. "I probably could have just stopped what I was saying and called him unfortunate, but I like your idea better. His predisposition is useful at the bargaining table — if he can keep his head focused. But unfortunately, you seem to have provided him with a distraction."

A distraction?

"A distraction that is currently keeping all involved parties from their well-deserved and hard-earned money," The small woman — who appeared to be of both elven and dwarven heritage — sighed.

Coran only laughed and Keith scowled at him. He hadn't been this riled up by tenants in ages. "We're just about finished anyway my dear girl. It's just simple arithmetic and your wiley little bargaining ways are no longer necessary. I'm sure the boys here can manage to count a few coins for you."

From the way Coran's eyes twinkled, that was not a mere suggestion. Keith groaned. It was going to be a long night.

\----------

They'd been at it for hours. Keith was convinced the sun would start to rise at any moment — and, technically, much to his pride and satisfaction, he was early to work for the first time in a year.

It wasn't that math was hard. It was just that Pike was... something else.

They'd started the night grumbling at each other and Hunk had to make them sit on opposite ends of the room, which resulted in an inappropriate amount of shouting for that time of night. Both of them had been trying to get Hunk's attention for what coin belongs on whose "side" of the table. Meklavar — or Pidge, as Hunk later clarified — came downstairs in her sleepwear and threatened to cut out Keith and Pike's tongues with nothing but her lute strings and the flowers from the garden outside.

It unfortunate that she'd said all of this with a yawn, because the three men may have started cooing at her and how adorably cranky she looked.

Which — if they had been thinking correctly — was the wrong move to make.

And that's how Keith's shirt ended up tattered on the floor and how Pidge's share between the three performers doubled in size.

"I'm mostly going to use it on better equipment for these two anyway. The runes on Hunk's quarterstaff have been worn shallow, and Pike needs... a lot." Pidge whispered to Keith with a fond sigh. She took one more glance around the room to survey the — admittedly minimal — amount of damage she'd done to the three of them before retiring once again to the safety and comfort of her room, a privilege in which Keith wished he could also partake.

By the time they'd finished dividing and counting the coins, it was too late to sleep and Keith might as well have gotten started on the morning prep work for the shop. And, he also may have enjoyed the company of Hunk and Pike. It had been a while since anyone who came in had captured his attention so easily. He really only ever spoke to Shiro, Coran, and Allura — and even then, he spoke to the princess only out of duty and necessity. 

They'd finished all the dish cleaning, vegetable peeling, meat salting, bread kneading, and coffee making in record time between the three of them. All that was left was to wait a couple hours for Shiro to start the morning shift, and then Keith could guiltlessly fall asleep in his own bed. Staying up all night was not uncommon for him — especially since he usually worked the tavern's evening schedule. It also happened to be easier to avoid Allura if he happened to be sleeping when she dropped by.

Pike laughed as he lay face up across the table. He knocked back several stacks of Keith's copper and silver coins. He'd have to sort them again later, but at least the money was separated. Mostly. "I never thought I'd say this, but there's too much money! I'm good at dancing, but never this good. What'd you put in that beer anyway?"

Keith gently placed another coin on Hunk's sleeping form. Together, they'd managed stacks of ten gold on his eyes and another ten silver on his chin. Keith had successfully laid down the eleventh. He stepped back before he replying, not wanting to wake Hunk and ruin the game. "Poison. Your turn?"

"Ser Mullet does have a sense of humor," Pike giggled as he gracefully tumbled off the table. He'd rocked his body backwards, lifting his legs and and torso into the air and over his head to land daintily on the floor behind him. Every move his body made was precise and disciplined from what looked like years of practice — from the moment the toe of his shoes made contact with the hard wood floor to the way he shook his head a little to ward off the vertigo. Keith wondered how many times such a movement had been part of his dance routine and how many other people were lucky to witness it. Now, unlike last night, maybe Keith was a little bitter that he hadn't been able to watch Pike's performance. Perhaps he could —

"Hm. Maybe this one?" Pike had approached Keith and leaned over him to closely examine the stability of the different stacks of coins. The warmth of Pike's body draped over his shoulder and Keith felt the urge to turn around, put his arm around him, and bring him close. Instead, he merely shifted to the side to make room for Pike to sit and to lean on him. It would have to be good enough.

With a sharp intake of breath, Pike pulled back as if burned and tripped over Hunk's feet. A small yelp escaped his lips as he fell, but even that was enough to startle Hunk's sleeping form, knocking all of their hard work to the ground. A small pang of hurt seared through Keith's chest. Had he done something wrong?

"Wha-Who? Pike? Mr. Galra-Whetstone Person?"

"Keith, Hunk," Pike drawled where he was sprawled across Hunk's legs. "His name is Keith."

Pike said Keith's name like it was something precious — something to be protected. So maybe, he had reacted to something else. And Keith realized it was the first time Pike had referred to him by his given name all night. Secretly, he didn't mind the nicknames — except the ones centered around his hair. But even those ones weren't so bad. It was strange. Everyone else had granted him typical epithets. Coran always called him, "dear boy" with affection, and Shiro occasionally called him "kid" if he was trying to get him out of a mood, and Allura called him by his formal name when she was admonishing him. But Keith had also heard them speak similarly to other people. Pike had created these nicknames just for him.

Only a moment later, the door swung open to reveal both the morning sunlight and Keith's reprieve.

Shiro stared at the three boys slumped on the floor and the piles of coins strewn across the two sides of the room. He sighed. "Did you — "

"The dough is resting and ready to bake."

"But what ab — "

"Sharpened the knives last night."

"And th — "

"Coran is sleeping, so we're good."

Hunk looked back and forth — at Shiro and then at Keith and then back again. Keith shrugged at him. This was normal conversation for them. Keith just knew exactly what Shiro expected of him. But Pike was staring wide-eyed at the figure walking toward them.

"Y-you're Takashi Shirogane!"

Oh no.

"Yes, that's me." Shiro chuckled and smiled warmly at Pike. Keith noticed that Shiro didn't give one of those the sardonically polite smiles that Keith would have probably given if anyone was seen gawking this foolishly at him — which, in Galra territory, was not actually that uncommon. Still, he rolled his eyes as Pike crawled over Hunk's legs, eyes never leaving Shiro's broad form. "Coran mentioned that we'd have some help this week. It's good to meet you." 

Shiro held out a hand to help Pike up, and had Keith known Pike any better, he'd say that the boy was swooning. Pike was staring at the hand, even as he held it, and when he stood up, he didn't let it go.

"You're like — my hero! Oh man, you probably don't remember this, but you came to our village once. And like, you rescued my sister from a Swathian Meerakeet! She fell in love with you while she was, like, in your arms and you carried her home and I was like fifteen and I maybe also fell in love with you? Wait." Pike dropped Shiro's hand like it was on fire. "I'm so sorry, that was incredibly rude of me. You're like... nobility and you probably think I haven't cleaned my hands, but I've cleaned my hands!"

Despite the rambling, it almost seemed like Shiro was just as enthralled with Pike as Pike was with him. It didn't make sense. It wasn't like Shiro to just immediately show affection to every fan showering him with praise — and even then, the only times Keith had seen him smile like that were with Allura. It was embarrassing, and honestly, a little bit awkward for everyone. Hunk had already looked away and started piling the coins around him into a pouch. Keith figured that was his signal to do the same.

"Y'know, after a while, you get used to it."

"What?"

Hunk nodded over to where Shiro and Pike were still talking. Pike's arms were gesturing wildly as he told a story, and Shiro's head was thrown back with laughter. Seriously, what was wrong with him?

"Pike does seem to have a charisma about him. People are, like, drawn to him, and it does occasionally get us in trouble, but mostly we end up with large crowds and larger tips."

Keith pursed his lips. It was very curious. "Is it magical in nature, then? Or is he just that — "  _ Pretty _ . Keith was about to say  _ pretty _ . 

Hunk laughed at him, and Keith couldn't help but feel a little bit petulant. "Yes, it's something like that."

It wasn't until later that Keith realized that Hunk hadn't actually answered his question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first couple chapters are just going to be a lot of world building, character relationship establishing, and possibly dropping hints for future chapters, but I'm trying to get them to fuck within the first three chapters, so you have that to look forward to I guess? This fic is getting larger and larger by the minute. It's kind of getting away from me. Whoops.
> 
>  **Stuff for Potential Betas!  
> **  
>  \- message @marielectriceel on tumblr  
> \- must be 21+ years old (mostly because I'm a grad student with a vengeance and I need someone who can handle this attitude)  
> \- send me a link to something you've beta'd before


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm mildly disappointed in myself, because there's still no sex?!?! I just want these two dudes to bone and get all sad about it already. But like, also, I did happen to write a PWP with a bit of Angst in it, if y'all wanna read that: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484744

Keith woke up with a weight on his chest.

A very literal and not at all metaphorical weight.

"Your royal ass is getting larger by the week, Allura."

By the lack of shadows at the foot of his bed, Keith could tell it was barely mid-day, and nowhere near the beginning of his joint shift at the bar. It wasn't often that Shiro and he got to work together anymore, but the times he did were precious. Shiro had taken him in when he literally had nowhere else to go. Well, Allura had helped him get there, but she was still sitting on him and she could rot.

"Were you not yourself, I could have you beheaded, Crown Prince Yorak Kythek Kogane, Duke of Burachek, Head of House Marmora and Heir to the Galran throne!" With each word, Allura's voice rose louder and louder until Keith screamed in frustration to drown her out, flipping them both over and muffling her with his own pillow.

"You would have me killed in this very room!" Keith released her, but she was no less loud, cackling into the well-worn bed. There was no way this was anywhere near as comfortable as the layers upon layers of mattresses and down comforters in her room at the Altean Palace, but she had always found solace in that which was familiar.

Allura did not bother to sit up. Keith knew that it always took her great pains to escape the notice of her guard and visit him. Granted, the guard had a sneaking suspicion of where she went considering the guard's captain also owned this tavern, but it was still mildly embarrassing for the guard to have lost their charge so easily.

"I would have you speak to me as you did when we were younger, Keith." The princess sighed and guilt ate its way through Keith's stomach. He had been avoiding Allura for a reason. "What ails you, friend?"

Friends. He could always trust Allura. Even though they were heirs to different kingdoms—and even betrothed at one point—they had started as friends, and there they should remain. He looked down at his hands, uncovered by their usual fingerless gloves. Upon them were layers upon layers of thread twined into bracelets—some for luck, some for strength, and one for an everlasting bond with the Princess of Altea. He would never love her as she deserved to be loved—and  but he would always love her as he could.

That's all she ever asked for.

"I tire of hiding." His skin buzzed at the admission. It was an old argument that they'd had again and again, to no end.

"Your mother—"

"My mother mistakes me for a coward!"

"You mistake love for cowardice, Kythek." Allura sighed as she lifted herself off the bed, draping herself lazily across Keith's back. There was nothing romantic between them, but the intimacy was just as strong. The most relaxed Allura could ever be was with another person just like her—and not even Shiro, despite how long they'd known each other, was under the same pressure to lead. 

The wooden frame creaked under the shifting of weight as Keith leaned back into Allura. She began to card her fingers through his hair to tie it up with one of the many non-magical cloth bracelets on her arms. For every thread that lined Keith's arms, Allura had three, having already been coronated as Crown Princess. As royals, their threads were spun from silk and even the finest of golds, the magic that adorned them subtle and soft and controlled—everything that Keith was not.

"This will do nicely. Shiro told me we had guests, and it would not do for you to make such a poor impression by hiding your face."

"I am not his suitor." Keith groaned. Hunk had mentioned that the three of them were staying for the next week or so to gather supplies and re-orient themselves. As much as he had loved Hunk's company last night (this morning, really), he dreaded the arguments that would come with Pike's boisterous… everything. He enjoyed a good fight when it came, but he only had so much energy to devote to that.

"But you would like to be." Allura kept her voice light and teasing. "Come, brunch waits for you downstairs, and the one called Hunk is quite the marvel with a frying pan."

\----------

Keith's first meal of the day was a delicacy from the capital city of Galra itself—somehow made with Altean spices and meats. Keith would have cried at the very sight had he not been in the presence of strangers. Shiro smirked at him knowingly. Thace and Ulaz had often cooked this for them on their yearly hunting trips with the Altean Court.

"Keith would like to express his gratitude, but his manners have been forgone in favor of shoveling food down his mouth," Shiro clapped Hunk on the back and he visibly beamed.

"Aw, guys! It's nothing really..." Everyone protested Hunk's humility, regardless of their chewing status. It was the most disgustingly endearing thing ever done in the presence of the princess.  "It's just that Altean Borreck Fruit has the same acidic properties as the Galran Turnbrow Leaf and all dishes with Venna can be easily substituted with Rog Skin."

Hunk could have said that he made it with a witch's eyeball and Keith would still have eaten it.

It was rare to have such a quiet morning, but the open sign facing inward and the Princess's presence might have had something to do with it. As much as everyone knew that the princess liked to visit Captain Shirogane's tavern, her business was her own, and the silver pieces she gave the surrounding businesses were more than enough to cover their silence.

Pidge came tumbling down the stairs with Pike in tow, "I don't understand how you manage to sleep that much  _ every night _ , it's ridiculous!"

Pike stopped halfway down the stairs and flipped the cape over his shoulders, in full view of the room. "Perfection requires a balanced meal and a well-rested—AH!" One glance at the people in the room, and Pike had fallen down the stairs. It was very typical of him to have fallen for the Princess already—no doubt planning to charm her as soon as he could.

Pidge herself nearly fell over cackling at Pike's misfortune, while the rest of them let out small chuckles. Keith hid his behind the mug of his morning coffee. There was no need to let Pike know that he found his antics even a little bit amusing.

But Allura wasn't laughing, and that was cause for concern. She didn't usually find herself above the jokes the rest of them made, the look on her face was less of disapproval and more of curiosity. Her eyes flicked back and forth between Pike and Pidge and back to Pike again. 

By the time Pike had gotten up, Pidge had also noticed Allura's expression. "What're  _ you _ lookin at, lady?"

Shiro and Coran both gasped in shock and Hunk may or may not have accidentally dropped a knife. With any luck, it would be clean and Keith would only have to clean the knife and not the floor as well.

Keith guessed that Pidge had left to find Pike before Allura's arrival. The guess may or may not have been accompanied with a small smirk. 

Having witnessed Pidge's wrath the night before, Hunk and Keith looked at Shiro with identical expressions of  _ I'm not telling her, please and thank you _ . 

With a sigh of resignation—he was her guard, after all—Shiro stood up and Allura shrank down in her seat. In front of crowds or other nobles, this sort of thing was useful, but in front of a casual group of friends, it was  _ more _ than embarrassing. "Pidge, this is Crown Princess Allura of Arus, Heir to the Altean Throne, and Oriande High-Priestess Valayun. Your Highness, this is Pidge, also known as Meklavar when performing."

Pidge and Allura both turned bright red, each stammering over the other. 

"Please, we are—" 

"I am so sorry—"

"—here, among friends!"

"Do I need to bow?"

Pidge was halfway through the saddest attempt at a curtsy Keith had ever seen in his twenty-three years, and Pike was just trying to sneak his way along the wall past the distraction.

That was enough fun for today. Keith stood up and all eyes turned to him. "Allura, it was an honest mistake and you're not one to lord your title for no reason, correct?" He waited for Allura to nod before continuing, "And Pidge, you didn't know, but you took offense at a stranger staring at you for no reason—especially one you didn't see come in and is suddenly very close to someone you trust." He waited for nods from both Hunk and Pidge. "Then we're settled. Pike, sit somewhere and stop pretending you're invisible."

As everyone settled in, Keith ignored how Allura rolled her eyes and mumbled, " _ This _ is why you need to go back home, Kythek."

Even as Allura spoke with everyone around the table, her eyes kept darting to Pidge and then Pike and then back to Pidge again. Every time she looked to her left, Pike would grin and tuck his hair back behind his headband. When she looked to her right, Pidge stared deeply into her breakfast, as if attempting to divine the fate of Arus itself. 

"Pidge!" Pike pouted and threw a small scrap of paper across the table. Pidge had snatched it from the air without looking, but the sentiment was still received. The poor brat was annoyed by something. Upon receiving the table's attention, he winked flirtatiously at Allura, and it was testament to his charm that she did not immediately throttle him. "Tell me, Princess. What is it about Pidge that has you distracted from the main attraction?" Lance gestured to himself, as if there was anything in particular anyone at the table (or really even ever) found attractive.

Pidge slunk down in her seat and silently pleaded at Allura not to say anything. It was curious. The two had hardly spoken, but something seemed to pass between the two of them. "Meklavar is a famous fae hero in ancient scrolls known to none but the most studied of scholars, but I suppose it is as common a name as any. It is an interesting coincidence, and The Ballad of Meklavar is a favorite folk tale of mine."

Keith happened to note that Allura had been staring at Pidge well before the mention of her stage name, but he would deal with that later.

"But, you, dear boy," Allura continued and it was hilarious to see Pike sputtering at being called a  _ boy _ . Keith reckoned he would only be a couple years younger than himself, at most. "You have a strange magic about you. The bracelets threaded on your wrist speak of a magic none in Arus has touched in years. You must be blessed."

Allura kept her tone light and factual, but everyone at the table could feel the heavy weight of each word. To be blessed was to be powerful beyond reason and cursed even further beyond that. Whatever price Pike had paid for his power was surely larger than anything Keith could afford, even within the halls of House Marmora.

Hunk placed a hand on Pike's shoulder. "The story is yours to tell, not mine, friend. And, they've been nice to us so far. I think we owe them at least a bit of explanation."

Pike slumped in his seat, pushing his bowl away from him. He'd barely touched it and Keith could not remember seeing him eat much the night before. Keith would have to make sure he ate again if they were to perform tonight. He ran a hand through his hair and curled the fox fur around his neck a little tighter.

"The curse itself doesn't mean much. I've fulfilled my purpose. I just want it gone." Pike picked at his fingernails, not wanting to look at the pairs of eyes glued to the tiny tendrils of magic they could now see on his wrists. Allura had been trained to spot them far more extensively than either Shiro or Keith—even with their similar upbringing— but whatever was powering the thread's magic was fraying at the ends, ready to snap and tie the next loop in the knot. Keith's own bracelets were lax with disuse, no longer needing luck nor strength daily just to survive. One of Lance's threads was so tight that it seemed to be embedded into his skin.

"Are you going to vanquish the witch who gave it to you?" Coran inquired. "I still have a few contacts in the outskirts. We can catch 'em on the run!"

Hunk nodded in defeat. "We tried that already, but the curse has already been set. The witch passed some time ago."

"And the conditions of the curse?" Shiro was no longer enthralled with Pike, with that puppy-dog look in his eyes from the day before, but his attention was still split between him and Allura.

"Unfortunately forgotten," Pike replied with a wistful sigh. "I was young, Ser Shirogane—it was around the time you visited our village and I was barely fifteen. From the time I entered the cave to the time I had done what had needed to be done, I can't—"

There was an edge of frustration to his voice that spoke of long nights wishing and waiting and trying everything in his power to remember one tiny detail. Keith could understand. He had done the same in the years following his father's death, wanting to find something or anything that could have killed him in that moment outside of his own stupidity. 

"We're going to restore Pike's memory." Pidge spoke up for the first time since she addressed Allura. She was still looking down at her bowl, occasionally picking at her food. "My brother and father work in an outpost near the Olkarion Forest Hills with a trusted sorceror. This is our final resting stop before the last leg of our journey."

Shiro perked up at the mention of an Olkarion sorceror. If Keith was correct about his hunch, then the trio was in luck. He had met the sorceror only a few times before, during their hunting parties, but despite their checkered history, he and Shiro should still have been good friends. "What is the name of the sorceror, Pidge? I may have a way to help you. It is quite a journey from here to there."

"You're right. It's at least fortnight's worth of traveling, even at a brisk pace and without trouble. I'm ready to tear my hair out just thinking about it. And—uh, I think, well, if I heard my brother correctly the last time I saw him, but I could be wrong, and I think his name is Adam."

Keith and the Alteans looked at each other with wide grins. It had been a while since any of them had seen Shiro's ex-husband.

\----------

While the Meklavar Band chattered excitingly with Allura and Coran, detailing the passageways within the castle that would shave days off their journey to Olkarion, Shiro pulled Keith aside. Supposedly, they were cleaning the kitchen, since Hunk had provided them with a meal—and they would do that, as was their duty as the tavern's caretakers—but Keith suspected Shiro had taken him away for another reason.

"Lotor has given formal announcement of his intention to court 'Llura." Shiro spoke frankly, his Galran arm scrubbing furiously at the washing.

Keith rolled his eyes as he wiped down the table tops. "Which explains your excellent mood."

Shiro's eyes remained steadily on the dishes. "You didn't let me finish. He and his entourage are already en route to Altea City. The runner we received yesterday estimated their arrival in about two days' time. Our spies in House Daibazaal say that there are suspicions of your whereabouts, especially given the nature of your previous relationship to the princess. So, he will have studied the guard and all the people in her court who are close to her. He will eventually find out about this tavern, and if you are here when he is here, he will find out about you."

"Then let him!" It was rare for Keith to keep his temper in check. And Allura had already taken up some of his energy for the day. "I tire of running, Takashi."

"And I tire of fearing for my brother's life, yet here I am."

The tables were sufficiently wiped, but as long as Keith had something to do with his hands, he could distract himself into  _ not _ fighting his brother—technically, half-brother. He and Shiro had the same father, but the Shirogane matriarch was his first wife and Krolia was his second. Before the Altea-Galran war had ended, it was nearly impossible to return over the border if you were kidnapped, and their father had resigned himself to never seeing his first born son again. He made a life for himself and fell in love with the first lady of House Marmora. And then he died. And the war ended. Krolia had taken one look at Takashi at the peace talks and approached Lady Aiko herself, gifting her with a necklace her late husband said belonged to the family he still loved. There was room in his heart for all of them, and that was enough for their family.

Shiro lightly grabbed his arm to stop him from scrubbing. At this rate, he would wear down the wood with his strength. "The tavern will be in Coran's good hands and our father's legacy will live on. We may even conscript Hunk and Pidge to help us out, but we need you out of the city for at least a few days. I can send a runner or track you myself when the time comes for you to return."

"You will not come with me this time?" Keith acquiesced to Shiro's hand and stopped cleaning. The tables were spotless. If any Galran emissaries ventured near the castle, Shiro would usually come with him and Allura would write out some official document to explain his absence.

"Not this time, kid. Because the entourage is so large, Allura needs all hands on deck— which I guess means even Coran might be roped back into his old position. Just when we all thought he was out of it..."

"That old man is  _ never _ going to retire."

The two brother snickered to themselves. They'd had three retirement parties for Coran in the time they've known him— once for retiring as royal advisor, and then once for retiring as Altean Regent to Alura, and then once again as he pulled out of the Altean Court. Granted, Shiro had technically pulled him out of retirement again to help run The White Lion. With any luck, they'd throw another retirement party within the next year, and Coran could just go home and grow flowers or something.

Keith's temper had long subsided, but the conversation hadn't quite finished. "I am more than capable of taking care of myself, should anything happen in the woods, if that's what you're worried about."

"You're correct and I am and I have thought about it, but…" Shiro winced when Keith groaned at him. He had seen the way that Pike stared at Keith— like there was something familiar about him, but not at all. If Pike had been there when Shiro saved his sister from the Meerakeet, then there was  _ no way _ that he would have missed Keith being on that trip as well. Sure, Keith's magic threads allowed him a limited disguise. His purple skin and yellow eyes had faded into a pale tan and white, respectively. His horns disappeared into thin air, but it was rare to see Keith wear a hood, even in the wintertime, in case the shape of them was revealed by the cloth. When Shiro stood very still and Keith was not angry at him, he could see the old Keith again. Allura could as well, if she only focused her magic slightly. 

"But what. Just spit it out, already."

"I have asked Pike to accompany you."

"WHAT." Shiro was lucky that Keith was no longer cleaning, lest the cloth he was using be rent in half.

"He has already agreed."

"But— "

"He will finish packing shortly before their performance tonight."

"What ab—"

"Allura packed your things this morning, because I did not wish to see you undressed."

"That was one t—"

"I am aware, but I would like to spare myself further trauma."

"So wh—"

"You leave after the performance, while everyone is drunk, and the two of you will look like nothing more than two star-crossed lovers sneaking into the woods for a midnight tryst."

Keith was silent for moments after that, glaring at Shiro. He'd been cornered and trapped and checkmated into this position. Any possible objection he could have had to it would be met with Shiro's no nonsense glare and the promise of hell to pay. With a sigh, Keith scratched the hair just behind where his horns would have been. "I hate you."

"Yes, I am aware."

Keith stormed away from the kitchens as Shiro cackled with that shit-eating grin of his. The very least he could do is approach Pike with some ground rules for their little excursion. It was best to get that out of the way before anything got any more…  _ complicated _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry there wasn't too much klance in this... or is it pikeith? but they're about to go on a camping trip! it's very romantic. go ahead and request klance drabbles from my tumblr @marielectriceel
> 
>  **Stuff for Potential Betas!  
> **  
>  \- message @marielectriceel on tumblr  
> \- must be 21+ years old (mostly because I'm a grad student with a vengeance and I need someone who can handle this attitude)  
> \- send me a link to something you've beta'd before


End file.
